Beneath a Moonless Sky
by PsychoticJedi
Summary: Raoul meets Erik in his lair beneath the Opera House.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is rated M, so if this kind of thing is not your bag of pretzels, please do not read. It is based on the 2004 Phantom of the Opera movie, so if you have not seen it (and I highly recommend that you do, if you like musicals, of course), you will not understand this story. The Erik from Susan Kay's 'Phantom' is also referenced. This is written from Raoul's POV. Takes place a few months after the dungeon scene. Caution: Contains rape.**

* * *

 **Beneath a Moonless Sky**

Raoul looked at his new wife sleeping peacefully beside him, and resigned himself to another sleepless night. He turned restlessly.

 _I need to know… I have to know… to know if he is still alive...a body was never recovered…_

These feelings had only increased as the days turned into weeks, weeks into months.

 _If only I could tell you Christine… speak to you of my true feelings, of my true passions… I have lived this lie for far too long, and I cannot hold back my inner demons… Christine, you are beautiful to me… but I do not love you._

Raoul slowly slid away from Christine's sleeping form. He moved silently to the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. He rubbed his wrists over his eyes, desperately trying to erase the thoughts raging through his mind.

He turned back to look at Christine. _It is not too late- I should be back before morning. No one will miss me._

Dressing quickly, he rushed to the stables and saddled his favorite horse. The incredible sense of urgency that rose in him was familiar, and he spurred his horse, wanting to reach his destination as quickly as possible. There was no moon, but the horse was familiar with the path, and Raoul trusted him to follow it.

 _Christine was not the only one to be enchanted by your voice…when I first heard you, I was frightened, but intrigued…_

Raoul urged his horse to go faster. The hot summer air made him sweat, but he was not bothered by it. He knew that where he was going would cool him instantly.

 _In the Opera House, the graveyard, and Don Juan…I ached when I heard you sing… but you only had eyes for Christine…. I found myself hating her…_

The Opera Populaire- once a beautiful building, the crowned jewel of Paris, now a burned out shell, still reeking of wet and burned wood. Even in the moonless night, Raoul easily found the small window he and Christine had escaped through during the blazing inferno. A different fire burned in him tonight, and, as with all the other times he had come, his stomach twisted in a way that made him both nervous and excited.

 _I bested you in the graveyard, but I did not mean to hurt you…. I would not have struck you down…_

The burning desire only increased as Raoul hurried down the stairs and seemingly endless tunnels to the shore of an ice cold lake. He felt his way to where he knew the small boat would be. With trembling fingers, he lit the tiny candle inside of a small lantern on the boat's bow. He squinted at the sudden light, but did not hesitate as he rowed across the lake. As he stepped onto the shore, and an intense wave of memory washed over him.

 _So much happened here…._

Raoul took the small lantern and held it up so he could see the ransacked cavern. As he always did, he began a slow walk through it, occasionally stopping to pick up pieces of broken glass and porcelain, torn sheets of music, book pages ripped from their covers . He would place these items near the only piece of furniture that had been left untouched- a beautiful swan bed, its curtains and coverings flawless save for a fine layer of dust that lay upon them.

He gazed at the bed longingly. _I wish you were here… one day you will meet me here…one day I will hear your voice again…_

"My dear Vicomte, you flatter me," came a deep, musical voice just over his shoulder.

Raoul flinched mightily and dropped the lantern. It shattered, and darkness descended. He could not move.

"You have come here many times," the Phantom said derisively. "Will you return often to celebrate your triumph over me?"

Ice cold hands fell on Raoul's shoulders, pulling him backwards. He collided with the Phantom's body and felt hot breath on his neck. "Or are you seeking something else?"

Raoul shook involuntarily. _That voice… that beautiful voice…_

"Your body betrays you, Vicomte," The Phantom whispered in his ear.

Raoul turned and saw Erik's yellow cat eyes glaring down at him. He reached out and felt for The Phantom's arm. Finally finding it, he pushed his cold hand down into his trousers.

"Ah, I see," The Phantom said, mocking him. Raoul could hear the disdain in his voice. "Not happy with your bride, are you, so you come seeking Erik, The Phantom, the lowliest of men!"

 _Erik… his name is Erik…at last, I know…_

Erik removed his hand and brought it to Raoul's waist. With a quick jerk he pulled Raoul's trousers down and took his throbbing desire in his cold hands. His fingers probed him roughly. Raoul gasped and grabbed hold of Erik's wrists, silently begging him to continue.

Erik pulled his hands away and pushed Raoul through the bed curtain. Raoul put his hands out in front of him, groping blindly for what was in front of him. His midsection collided with the bed frame, bending him over it. Erik held him there and removed his own trousers, pressing his silky need against Raoul's naked backside. "You have never had to beg for anything in your life, have you," Erik hissed. "I want you to beg me."

Raoul struggled against Erik's strong arms in vain. Erik brushed his fingers over Raoul's opening, gently probing him. Raoul's muscles clenched, and he gave a sigh of pleasure.

Erik bent over him. "I can please you in ways you have never imagined," he said seductively. "But you have to beg me."

Erik ran a cold hand down Raoul's spine, causing him to shiver. "Beg me," he whispered.

Erik moved himself closer to Raoul's opening, teasing him. "Beg me!"

Raoul clenched his hands to the bed frame and finally gasped out, "Yes… please, Erik…"

Erik raked his fingernails across Raoul's back, causing him to arch his back and hiss in pain. " 'Please Erik' " he mocked. "And what am I promised in return? You took everything from me! I owe you nothing."

Raoul pushed himself back against Erik's need. "Please Erik… I am in agony…"

Erik stepped back from him. "No."

A cold void descended on Raoul. He rose and reached out, searching the darkness desperately for Erik.

"You asked me to beg," he cried, "I am begging!"

"And the dear Vicomte always gets what he wants," Erik snarled. "You have hid your feelings well. At one point you were ready to kill me."

"You know better than anyone that you must lie to protect yourself!" Raoul cried. "My whole life has been a lie-"

"That must be difficult for you." Erik sounded furious.

Raoul staggered towards Erik's voice, nearly tripping over the trousers at his feet. "I can buy you a comfortable place to live," he said desperately. "Your every need will be provided for-"

"You cannot buy me!" Erik thundered. "I am not a possession!"

"I- I need you, Erik," Raoul said, his voice breaking. "Just this once… then you will never see me again."

When Erik did not answer, Raoul cried out, "I am begging you, Erik… please…"

Suddenly Raoul felt Erik's hot breath above him. He grabbed Raoul's shirt. "Kneel." He pushed Raoul to his knees. "Take me into your mouth."

Raoul complied eagerly, holding tightly to Erik's thighs as he caressed and teased his silky and throbbing need. When he heard Erik groan and gasp above him, Raoul increased his ministrations, gently nipping with his teeth and sucking his smooth skin. When Erik gave a final gasp and released, Raoul swallowed, relishing the taste of him. He again took Erik's need into his hands, caressing him until he felt it swell.

Erik took hold of Raoul's shoulders and pulled him up. He again pushed Raoul towards the bed. Raoul tripped over his trousers and grunted with pain as he again collided with the bed frame. Erik's strong arms bent him over it and held him there. "Enjoying yourself, are you Vicomte?" Erik whispered harshly.

An intense pain Raoul had never before felt stabbed through him as Erik slid mercilessly inside him. Raoul screamed in agony and struggled against him, but Erik held him firmly. Raoul's own desperate need burst from him, dripping down his legs and onto the floor. Erik grabbed a handful of Raoul's hair and twisted it in his fingers.

"Is this not what you wanted?" Erik growled. "Is this not what you begged for?"

Erik moved against him viciously, seeming to be encouraged by Raoul's desperate screams. Raoul writhed and twisted, but was not able to break Erik's hold. The pain did not lessen as Erik finished and withdrew from him. Raoul collapsed onto the floor, gasping and sobbing.

A bright light stabbed through the darkness as Erik lit a candle. Raoul looked at him through tear filled eyes- his mask had fallen off, and though Erik was the source of his pain, Raoul thought him beautiful. Erik caught him staring, and glared back at him, his cat-like eyes flashing. He put the candle on the ground, pulled his trousers up around his exposed flesh, then quickly replaced his mask. He placed the candle in a broken lantern and hung it on the bow of the boat. Erik then returned to Raoul and stood over him, nudging him with his boot. "You have received what you came for. Now leave me."

Raoul groaned painfully as he tried to rise. His muscles failed him and he collapsed again, crying out as he hit the floor.

Erik stared down at him, a smirk on his face. "You disgust me."

He took Raoul's arm and lifted him, then put his arm around Raoul's waist and dragged him roughly to the boat. Raoul collapsed against it, gasping painfully, tears continuing to stream down and drip from his face. Raoul looked at Erik standing above him like a beautiful avenging angel, wanting to burn his image into his memory. He reached for his leg.

"I told you to leave, you stupid, worthless, naïve shell of a man!" Erik shouted.

Raoul turned back to the boat and as he struggled to pull up his trousers, he noticed for the first time that they were soaked with the blood running down his legs. Too agonized to think on it, he climbed painfully into the boat and began to row away. Raoul turned back to see Erik fade into the darkness.

 _Oh God, what have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beneath a Moonless Sky**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Raoul sat in his study, shuffling papers and marking account ledgers, his mind occupied by the business of keeping the De Chagny estate running efficiently. He frowned when he saw a bill from the gardener. _Five hundred francs for a man to harvest turnips?_

A knock sounded at his door.

"Come."

The door opened and his butler entered. "Post for you, Monsieur Le Vicomte, and luncheon is served."

"Yes, thank you, Durand, I shall be down shortly." Durand passed him a pile of envelopes and departed.

Raoul looked through them and raised his eyebrows. _A bill for saddle grooming oils? Phillipe would have us starve for his vanity…._

Raoul continued to examine each letter until he saw a small piece of paper flutter out of one of the envelopes. He picked it up and froze, instantly recognizing the fine hand written there:

 _Come to me tonight_

He stared at the note for several minutes, turning it over and over in his hands, his breath coming in sharp bursts.

 _But he despises me… hates me… I am nothing to him…_

Raoul stood and walked to the blazing fire in his hearth. He crumpled the paper and threw it in, watching as it burned to nothing.

* * *

Raoul entered the dining area swiftly. "My apologies, Christine, Phillipe, Amelie," he said, rushing to his setting. "I was quite preoccupied."

"If you are to successfully run this estate while I am away, you must better manage your time, Raoul," Phillipe said sternly.

The woman to Phillipe's left put a hand on his arm. "Do not be so hard on him, Phillipe," she said. "It has only been two weeks since you put him in as master of the house."

Phillipe looked at her and smiled. "As you wish, my dear." He turned back to Raoul. "Amelie and I will be leaving for our honeymoon next month and shall return in two months' time. I trust we will not find the estate in ruins."

"You must have more confidence in your brother, Phillipe," Christine said severely. "He has done nothing as of yet to the detriment of the household."

Phillipe frowned and did not reply.

After luncheon Raoul returned to his study, but could not concentrate. The writing on the note burned through him:

 _Come to me tonight_

Raoul paced the floor, cursing the uninvited passion that coursed through his veins. He felt heat in his groin as his body responded to memories of that night…

 _Vicomte, you flatter me…_

Raoul put his palms on the desk and bent over it, his mind racing. I cannot, not tonight, not ever…

Raoul jumped as the door behind him opened. He turned to see Christine entering with a smile on her face. She walked to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Do not mind Phillipe," she said gently. "He only wants you to succeed."

Raoul held her tightly. "He is more like our father than he would care to admit."

"He is angered by the fact that you preceded him in marriage by almost a year," Christine said, smiling. "And that you are soon to be a father."

Raoul gave her a concerned look. "You should be resting, Christine."

She took his arm and gestured to the door. "I will, after our walk."

* * *

Raoul had always enjoyed their daily walks, but they had become shorter and shorter due to the colder weather and Christine's pregnancy. They decided to take a turn around a small garden at the back of the house.

The sun reflecting off of the white snow made Raoul's eyes hurt.

 _Come to me tonight_

"You are miles away, Raoul," Christine said.

"Oh, I am sorry, my dear," Raoul said.

"I have been talking these five minutes," Christine scolded him. "Have you heard nothing I have said?"

"I am worried that I will not run the estate as well as Phillipe wishes," Raoul said.

Christine squeezed his arm. "You will do fine, Raoul. You should not worry so much."

Raoul smiled and kissed her. "And now, we must return to the house, for you need rest. I want my son to be healthy and strong."

Christine frowned slightly as they followed the path back to the house. "You keep saying that, are you so sure?"

"Yes," Raoul said fervently. "It is just a feeling, but a sure feeling."

* * *

Raoul returned to his study and forced himself to focus on the affairs of the estate. He was so intent on his work that he did not notice the day was swiftly ending. When Durand appeared announcing dinner, Raoul asked to have it brought to him. "Please apologize to Christine and Phillipe. I have much more I need to do."

It was after eleven o'clock before Raoul entered his sleeping chamber. Christine lay there looking peaceful and beautiful. He walked to the bedside, bent down and kissed her. _Christine forgive me… please forgive me…._

Cursing himself, Raoul dressed warmly and hurried to the stables.

The sense of urgency he had felt before was absent as Raoul made his way down to the lake. More curious than anxious, he lit the small lamp and began to row. As he neared the far shore, he saw a tall candle burning near the water. Stepping from the boat, he picked up the candle and held it above him. Nothing had changed in the cavern, but Raoul noticed that the organ had been partially restored.

He was startled when he heard footsteps, then Erik walked into the light. Raoul's heart leapt at the sight of him.

Erik looked thinner than Raoul remembered, his tattered and worn clothing barely clinging to him. Erik's mask was tarnished but still clung tightly to his face. His cold cat-like eyes passed over Raoul.

Raoul tried not to shiver. "It has been six months, Erik," he said. "Why am I here?"

"I cannot answer that for you," Erik said. His voice was still intoxicating and beautiful to Raoul, but his words were not as harsh as they had been on their previous meeting.

"You asked me," Raoul said, his voice rising. He took a step towards Erik. "And I am here."

Erik smirked. "I did not realize I had that strong of a hold on you."

"Then why send me the note?" Raoul demanded. "Do I have that strong of a hold on _you_?"

Erik looked away from him. Raoul thought he looked nervous. "I hear you are soon to be a father," Erik said.

Raoul was mystified as to how Erik came to know this, but said, "Yes. The child arrives next month." Raoul stepped even closer to him. "Why am I here, Erik?" he asked again.

When Erik finally met his eyes, Raoul was surprised to find desperation in them. "I.… I need you," he said through gritted teeth. "Damn me to hell… I need you."

Raoul turned away, dropping the candle into the water. He stepped into the boat. "If my memory serves me well, you were not so eager for my company when last we met," he said angrily.

As Raoul began to row, Erik walked to the shoreline and watched him sadly, his pride too great to call him back.

Raoul was near the opposite shore when he hesitated. _Erik would never admit to needing anything… the only thing he has ever asked for was Christine's voice…_

Hoping that he would not regret his decision, Raoul turned the boat and rowed back. Erik was still standing near the shore, and he raised his drooping shoulders at Raoul's approach. Hope replaced sadness in his eyes as Raoul stepped from the boat once more and stood before him. Erik could not hide his desire.

"I will not ask you to beg," Raoul said softly. "I will not torment and abuse you as you did me."

Erik looked at him in shame. "I would not blame you if you did."

Raoul took the lapels of Erik's shirt and pulled him forward. Their mouths collided and Erik gasped with pleasure. Their tongues met and passion flowed through them. Breaking apart, Erik took Raoul's arm and led him to the swan bed. Throwing the curtains aside and ripping the coverings off, he fell into it and pulled Raoul on top of him. Erik pulled at Raoul's clothing eagerly, then Raoul stopped him.

"I want to enjoy this," he whispered as he looked down at Erik. "We do not need to rush."

In the faint light, Raoul could just make out the frustration in Erik's eyes, but he said nothing.

Raoul rolled to the side and Erik sat up. They both removed their shoes then sat looking at each other shyly. Raoul reached for Erik's coat and pulled it off him, then slowly removed his shirt, taking his mask with it. He saw that Erik's deformity was not limited to his face- his neck and chest wore the same twisted and ruined flesh. Erik lowered his eyes in shame and embarrassment. Raoul touched his deformed chest tenderly, then leaned over to kiss his neck. Erik shuddered as Raoul's lips moved over his jaw, his ear, across his face and then his mouth. Not wanting to end the kiss, Erik took hold of Raoul's coat and pushed it off him, and it was quickly followed by Raoul's jacket. Pausing only to remove Raoul's shirt, they rose to their knees on the bed, their mouths again colliding with renewed passion. When Erik reached for Raoul's trousers, Raoul again stopped him.

He smiled against Erik's mouth. "Slowly," he said. "Remember, I want to enjoy this."

Erik groaned. "You are teasing me," he growled.

Raoul took hold of Erik's waistband and reached inside, his hand coming to rest on the silky hardness he felt there. Erik gasped as Raoul's fingers explored him, and rocked against them as Raoul pressed and stroked him. Erik put his arms around Raoul's shoulders, holding him tightly and breathlessly whispering for him to continue. Encouraged, Raoul explored Erik further, causing him to groan and dig his fingers into Raoul's back. When Erik gave a final gasp and released, Raoul removed his hand and tasted his fingers.

"Just as I remember," he whispered.

Erik held him tightly, kissing the perfect flesh of his neck, chest, and face. He then reached for Raoul's trousers, and gave him a questioning look. When Raoul nodded, Erik pulled Raoul's trousers down to his knees, then pushed Raoul back into the softness of the bed. Erik quickly removed them, then knelt by the bedside and put Raoul's legs over his shoulders. Holding tightly to Raoul's waist, Erik teased him with his lips and his breath until Raoul's back arched with pleasure. He took Raoul into his mouth, running his tongue over Raoul's pulsing need. Raoul put his hands on Erik's head, pushing him down, breathlessly begging him to continue. Erik sucked and softly bit, exploring with his fingers and tongue, making Raul moan and gasp. With a cry Raoul let go into Erik's mouth. Rising from his knees, Erik lowered himself gently on top of Raoul and kissed him.

"You taste good," he whispered passionately, and felt his own desire rise up. Raoul looked down and gave a small laugh.

"Again?"

At Erik's blush, Raoul turned over. "I am trusting you," he said, looking back at Erik.

Erik lay down beside him. "If you don't want me to…"

Raoul looked at him tenderly and ran a hand over Erik's ruined face. "I want you to," he said.

When Erik slowly slid into him, Raoul gasped in pain and Erik froze. "No…" Raoul said, moaning. "Don't stop….please don't stop…"

The pain was nothing in comparison to the pleasure Raoul felt as Erik moved within him, and their moans and gasps mingled together in a symphony of passion.

When Erik's need was spent, he withdrew from Raoul and collapsed beside him. Raoul turned and put an arm over him, pulling him close. "Thank you."

Erik's yellow eyes looked at him questioningly.

"For asking me here," Raoul said, kissing Erik's chest.

"I needed you," Erik whispered. "It has been agony for me…" Erik shuddered, and Raoul felt something drip onto his head. Reaching up, he found Erik's face wet with tears.

"Erik, what-"

"I have never had this…," Erik said softly. "I have never felt this…" His hand clenched on Raoul's back. "You cannot imagine how I was treated as a child, my own mother never held me, or loved me… she hated me...I was a burden to her…" He brought his hand to the back of Raoul's head and pressed him to his chest. "And then the circus-"

Raoul wiped Erik's tears away. "Do not speak of it, it will only ruin you."

Erik kissed his shoulder, softly, tenderly. "I need you… I think I always will…" He pulled back reached for Raoul's desire, massaging it gently until he felt it swell. "I need this…please…"

"I do not want to hurt you, Erik," Raoul said.

Erik looked down at him, his yellow eyes glimmering. "It's okay."

Raoul moved from Erik's side, and gently pushed him onto his chest. He pulled Erik's end up and pressed his need against Erik's cold skin. Raoul waited a few moments, then slowly slid himself inside. Raoul heard a hissing intake of breath as Erik arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent scream, his own desire bursting and dripping onto the bed. Raoul heard him groan painfully. Raoul moved to pull out, but Erik reached back and grabbed his wrist, holding him there. Erik waited, then pulled Raoul to him again, rocking slowly forward. Erik gasped in pain, then slowly he began to feel the intense pleasure of having Raoul inside him. Raoul moved against him gently, moaning as he felt Erik's muscles clench against him. After one final thrust, Raoul withdrew, and together they collapsed onto the bed, gasping.

They lay there looking at each other, their bodies sweaty and flushed. Raoul shivered in the cold, and Erik pulled him to his chest. Raoul kissed him. "I need to go. It must be near to daylight."

Erik held him fast. "No… you could stay here…"

Raoul gently but forcefully pushed Erik from him. "You know I can't, Erik." Raoul rose from the bed and slowly began to dress.

Erik rested his head on his arm and looked at Raoul longingly. "When will I see you again?"

"I do not know," Raoul said, standing. "Not until after the baby is born." He gave Erik a rueful smile. "I must play the role of dutiful husband. It is not easy."

Erik rose from the bed and followed Raoul to the shoreline of the lake. Raoul gave him one final passionate kiss, and again felt Erik respond with passion. Raoul caressed him gently, then climbed into the boat.


End file.
